Don't Leave Me!
by SapphireAVK
Summary: Yami had a hard life until he meets Yugi and then his life takes an unexpected turn!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a usual day, Yami woke up at 6am, cleaned up the house and made Bakura his favorite breakfast.

By then it was around 10, he knew he should have woken Bakura up but he would be mad at him for it….but if he wouldn't Bakura would be late for work.

Yami went into their bedroom and carefully shook Bakura

"Bakura, its time to wake up and go to work" Yami said quietly.

What he hadn't expected was him flying into a wall and blacking out….. Yami woke up feeling really sick and saw that there was a note right next to him. Yami picked it up and looked inside….

_Yami,_

_I aint done with you yet….ill finish it tonight_

_Now, I want you to clean the mess up and go to the doctor cause of your head and if you dare to tell or show him any other bruise you will be begging to stay alive...I promise!_

_Bakura_

Yami was feeling nausea now and he brought his hand to his head just to see that his hand was now all in blood from touching his head.

He felt like crying but he knew there's not much he could do, so he got up…cleaned the house and went to the doctor. His doctor/friend Dr. John Albert was sitting in his office and reading some papers. As soon as John saw him, he stood up and greeted Yami.

"Morning Yami, didn't expect to see you here!"

"Morning Al, yeah me either but can you check my head?" asked Yami

"Sure…what happened this time?" John knew it something had to do with Bakura…actually pretty much everything had to do with Bakura when Yami had to go to the hospital but John never asked Yami about it because he knew it wasn't a good idea to talk about it.

"Umm…" Yami stuttered "I fell from the stairs…yeah and hit my head on something…not sure what it was though" Yami said.

"Okay … that's enough Yami… you have been coming here a few years now and you still think I believe all the bullshit you come up with….just leave the damn Tomb Robber and live a normal life!" John nearly shouted at Yami but Yami stood too shocked to even move a muscle.

"Y-you k-k-knew?" Yami whispered

"Hell yeah…who wouldn't?" John said

"But I cant leave him or he will find me and kill me…."

"Come back and live with me...like we used to, you know I would never tell a soul anything" John practically begged

"o-o-okay" Yami whispered

"Now go home get your things….and oh nearly forgot…here are my spare keys, go home and settle in my shift is nearly over and Ill see you then… and by the way your head is okay just a bit of dried blood so you have to wash up!" John said and walked off to see a patient.

As soon as Yami got his stuff and washed up he left and went to John's home….his new home.

* * *

Well this was my first chapter of my new fic hope ya like it!

By the way in this story:

**Yami is 25**

**John is 27**

**Bakura is 29**

**As the story continues and more characters will come in I will add stuff about them.**

**This chapter is about::::: Doctor John Albert::::::::**

**John was Yamis friend since childhood and when they grew up they still were and are.**

**John became a doctor at the Local Hospital as soon as he finished college.**

**John's birthday is on the 12****th**** August !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The first few days were pretty weird, with no shouting, fighting or anything like that.

But Yami knew it would not last for long. He knew Bakura would not rest until he is with him or dead.

Yami woke up when he felt someone shaking him. It was John.

"Yami…time to wake up! I've got to get to work and can you please clean up here a bit because as I said some people are coming over tonight".

"Sure"

After John left Yami started cleaning up. Yami had no idea why John wanted him to clean up cause his house was spotless but Yami still done some work.

By the time he had finished it was noon and John was about to come home for lunch. "Hey Yams" said John while coming through the door with loads of groceries.

"Don't call me that, you were only allowed when we were kids and what's with all the groceries?"

" I asked to have the afternoon off to cook some food for tonight " said John.

"Oh…..nearly forgot to remind you to text them about the time!"

"Oh yeah that…thanks" said John while taking out his mobile.

He texted:

My Place 6 2night!

"Done…now to cook food!"

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Marik were sitting at a café, eating. Yugi nearly chocked when his phone vibrated.

_A message?_ Yugi thought. He took out his phone and opened messages…It was from John.

My Place 6 2night!

"John wants us to come to his place tonight at 6" said Yugi

Ryou's face lit up like a Christmas tree "Really?" he almost shouted.

"No he just texted Yugi that he never aver wants to see you again" murmured Marik. Malik whacked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being an idiot, Marik!" Malik angrily whispered into his ear.

"And Ry…everyone knows that you have a massive crush on him" admitted Malik

"I do not" Ryou said almost convincingly but the blush spoke volumes. "Then why are you blushing?" piped in Marik.

Now Ryou just wished to be swallowed into the ground itself.

"Hey guys, leave my little Ry alone!"* said Yugi ending this conversation. Ryou shot him a thankful glance.

"Come on, time to Rock'n'Roll" shouted Marik and ran off out of the café leaving a very confused and shocked Ryou, Yugi and Malik.

"Why, oh why did I fall for such an idiot?" whispered Malik

Yugi and Ryou just laughed.

* * *

It was six o'clock when the bell rang

"I'll get it" shouted John from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, come on in" Yami heard John say.

He heard shuffling and people come in to the room, though he only saw their feet as he was looking downwards.

"Well, there's someone I want you to meet, Yami" he gestured towards him "And those are Ryou, Malik, Marik and Yugi" Yami looked at John and saw him nod slightly… he turned to look as John gestured his hand to Ryou, then Malik, Marik and to the last person _Yugi right? _He though, but all his thought left his mind when his crimson eyes met the most beautiful being in the world…and then crimson met amethyst and his world came to a sudden stop…

**

* * *

**

**Yugi, Malik and Ryou are all 24**

**Marik is 25**

***Yugi and Ryou were always close like family so they both started to call each other 'my' or 'mine' since their teenage years.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yugi's POV

Yugi stood, frozen in place by the hypnotical crimson eyes. He never seen someone who made him fall so fast but he didn't mind, no, all he hoped was for those eyes to love him.

Yami's POV

My world was just destroyed and rebuilt by the beauty of those amethyst held such innocence, passion and were so full of life, it was mesmerizing.

That minute he knew he would not survive without them, it didn't matter if it was friend or lover but he needed them, craved them more that anything in the room. Then the amethyst eyed angel smiled and Yami felt hope fill his heart again.

Normal POV

It was queit for a few seconds and then Yugi smiled.

"Well its nice to meet you,Yami" said Yugi

"Likewise" replied Yami

"Well Ive got food, whos hungry?" asked John

"Me" shouted Marik and ran into the kitchen. "Idiot" mumbled Malik and went to join him for dinner, Ryou following

Yamis face looked priceless, Yugi giggled "Don't worry, Marik is a nutcase but hes harmless…mostly" and followed to the kitchen after everyone

Everyone was walking out the door of the Albert mansion saying bye. Ryou blushing when John gave him a peck on the cheek while Yugi put a little sway to his hipe while walking out the door and looking back at Yami through his lashes

he said "See you around,Yami" and walked off with the rest of his friends home…..while Yami was staring after Yugi open mouthed.

John laughed "Come on Yami,its late" and Yami followed John back in thinking did he just imagine that Yugi did that or what?

Yugi lied down in bed thinking _Hmmm…today was nice I'd like to get to know Yami some more….he is_ _interesting… _thought Yugi and fell asleep his dreams filling with Yami.


End file.
